Tenant Inn Square
A prominent and interesting building is Direhollow Town's very own inn. Located near the center of the town, it houses twenty rooms each tailored to one's own tastes. The decorative features of the inn match the buildings surrounding its four exterior walls. The inn is special because it houses places for players to purchase and sleep in for as long as they are able to pay the fixed Col cost for renting. Appearance The outside leading to the building is festive and lively with players and other moving entities. Nothing short of stunning could describe the building that could house up to eighty players total. The main lobby where the innkeeper is located is the first floor, followed by five extra floors with different layouts for each floor. No floor is the same in layout because the inn was programmed to suit different peoples' tastes for living conditions. Rooms are different as well. First Floor The first floor of the inn is the lobby where all residents can check in with the innkeeper NPC. The fixed rate of rent to be paid depends on the room that one would like to have. All prices are relatively cheap as players would likely not have too much on them by this time. The floor is divided to house waiting customers and even serve some if they'd like. Appearance The first floor houses a large fireplace with fires burning on all sides of it. Chairs and small tables are found placed around the room to give players a chance to relax and sit down after long travels. The innkeeper can be found at the L-shaped desk connecting to the kitchen in the left corner of the room after entering. To the right is the staircase leading up to the second floor of the building. Its style is traditional and very similar to the rest of the town. Collective paintings and pieces of art appear on certain walls. The windows are spaced along the right wall near the front entrance and the windows near the staircase. Each turn on the staircase has a window as well. Second Floor The second floor houses the first set of thirty rooms each with a style that's slightly different from the others. Players that live on this floor have the shortest way to get to the first floor of the inn as the staircase is just down the straight hall. Appearance The second floor houses a total of thirty rooms each complete with two beds and other common objects found in a room (table/desk, closet, etc...). The majority of the rooms are spaced out and separated by walls. At the end of the long hallway leading from the first flight of stairs to the end of the floor is the largest room complete with three large beds. This room is separated by a wooden door. The hallway is lighted by glowing lanterns. The staircase continues to the third floor right beside the first set of stairs. Turning left will show the way to the next floor. Third Floor The third floor of the inn is another large section of the building dedicated to twenty additional rooms. The third floor has several rooms that are also each decorated slightly different from the second floor's rooms. Appearance The next floor is large enough to accommodate twenty additional people. As with this amount of space to work with, larger rooms are used. Each room has a large window placed to the left of the large, singular bed. The majority of each room is large enough for a couple or three to four people; however, the floor size has only enough from one person to each room. Once you reach the top of the stairs, a long hallway leads you to the other end where to the right lies the staircase to the fourth floor. Fourth Floor The fourth floor sits atop the third and greatly increases the view one can see from the windows outward. The rooms are much more decorated and bring a great amount of comfort to twenty more players willing to rent these rooms out. Appearance Each room is tailored to be slightly different from the others. Extra pillows, or another desk; each has something that another room would not have. The rooms on the fourth floor are cut off from the long hallway cutting down the middle by a wooden door. Inside each room is a large bed with table and chairs for guests, and a large armorer for storage. The classic style of the rooms bring a calming sense of peace to any stressed player that might need an easy way to relax and think of something important. Fifth Floor The fifth and final floor houses only an additional ten floors to the other seventy that lie on the other floors. The rooms on this last floor offer the absolute best view of Direhollow Town. The final floors rises above the other buildings around it, giving players a grand view of the beautiful scenery of the town. Appearance The bedrooms appear much nicer and much more decorative than any other room in the building. The rents for these rooms, though mildly cheap regardless, still impose a slightly higher rate than the other rooms on the lower floors. The rooms are decorated in an appropriate manner as to reflect the style of the building's design. A large bed sits against one of the walls as a lively fireplace lightens up the room. A lit chandelier hangs at the middle of the room with a table and chairs to welcome guests over. A separate table has a mirror pinned above it and allows one's self to adjust themselves accordingly.